Browser applications are commonly used to access pages of information over a network. When transitioning between pages, browsers present a new page in response to certain conditions, for example, when a first non-empty layout is generated or when all object in the page have been loaded. These conditions may result in slow loading or in a user experiencing a partially-loaded page.